The Original Hero
by aizzoma73
Summary: What would it have been like if pokemon fought alongside humans? rated m for gore and violence.
1. Childhood and Tragedy

Our journey begins in a lovely little hamlet by the name of Oakvale. It was a peaceful place, where humans and pokemon lived in happiness and contentment. The pokemon worked side by side with the townsfolk and had never had to fight for their survival.

Our story follows a young boy by the name of Sparrow, who has yet to get his first pokemon. Today is his older sister's birthday, and he had yet to get her a present for her and her Ralts. As he slept on the steps of his house he dreamed of becoming a Hero. This time around he was a powerful Will user, casting a blades spell on a group of bandits and their Grimers. His Flareon was charging up a Flamethrower and gaining a fiery aura as it did so. Right when he was about to deliver the final blow he heard a voice shake him from his dreams.

"Come on! Wake Up!"

He opened his eyes and blinked slowly at his father. His father was lecturing him but he could only understand snippets through his stupor.

"Daydreaming again, were you? Just like your mother; mind always wandering."

Sparrow stood up lazily and peered up at his father, wondering what he woke him up for now.

"Well, let it wander off to find your sister would you? She's out playing by the Barrow Fields Gate with her Ralts. Remember you haven't given her a birthday present yet!"

Sparrow started walking as his father talked, but stopped short at the birthday present remark. Oh dear, she was going to kill him….

He turned back to his dad and gave him a sheepish look. Oops?

"Don't tell me you forgot to get her one? Well I'm not bailing you out this time, son."

Sparrow looked at the ground dejectedly and began to dig a hole with his toe. She was going to murder him when she found out. They wouldn't be able to find the body when they finally realized he was gone. And before he even got his first pokemon too.

His father looked at him for a long moment before sighing and continuing.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a gold piece for each good deed you do around Oakvale. That should be enough to buy her a present."

Sparrow leaped for joy and hugged his father tightly. A gold piece per good deed? He could buy her a present and have extra to spare! His father laughed and ruffled his hair before pushing him away.

"Now get moving, and stay out of trouble!"

Sparrow ran off down the lane and passed a small girl playing with her Teddiursa plushy. He ran down the hill and saw the trader out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he can see what the trader had before he went and did any good deeds… As he approached the trader, the trader smiled and bent down to his height. His Pidgeot began preening as it's master reeled in another potential customer.

"Hello lad! I'm a Trader; I wander the world buying and selling wares, especially to fine folk like your good self. Some little girl I saw said you have a sister and it's her birthday today. Have you got her a birthday present yet?"

Sparrow shook his head no and looked down. Gossip sure did travel fast in this town.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a rather nice box of sweets here. Guaranteed to put a smile on any sister's face, for only 3 gold pieces."

Sparrow smiled and nodded running off again to find good deeds to do. As he ran he heard a woman's voice from a little cottage. The lady at the front of the cottage looked pissed and as he approached he heard her rant to herself.

"Where's that filthy layabout husband of mine? With some woman I don't doubt! I run his house, bring up his children and pokemon, and what do I get in return? Nothing!" She spotted Sparrow and called him over and he approached her cautiously. He was just a kid but even he knew better than to mess with a female she's pissed. She rested her hands on his shoulders and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "If you see him, let me know, won't you?"

Sparrow nodded and walked away. If he saw her husband he'd be sure to tell her. Would that count as a good deed? Ah well.

As he walked he saw two kids fighting up ahead and ran to find out why. As he approached the bigger kid pushed the smaller one to the ground and picked up something that was on the ground. It was small and round with a green design on it.

Sparrow helped the little kid up and the child pleaded with Sparrow, "Get him off me! Please help! He goes around the town beating up anyone smaller than him, and steals from the ones that are bigger than him. You look strong. I bet you could scare him off for good!"

Sparrow despised people like the bully and it angered him to see a child bullied. He grabbed the ruffian and punched him square in the jaw. The bully tried to get away but was caught it Sparrows steel-grip. After a good couple of hits and some sobbing from the bully, he pleaded, "I'm sorry! I'll leave him alone. Just please don't hit me again!"

The bully ran off, dropping the green orb. The child smiled and ran over to the orb, picking it up. He returned to Sparrow and placed the sphere in his hands. "Thank you! You stopped him good! Thank you. Here. I saw him steal this thingy from the trader's wagon, in a box with more of these. I know you will bring it back to him." With that the child ran off to play with his sister Rosie, who was still playing with her Teddiursa doll.

Sparrow ran back to the trader and held out the orb to him. The green of the ball caught the light through the trees and sparkled like a gem. The Pidgeot flapped it's wings in surprise and trilled at the sight of the missing item. The Trader exclaimed, "You found it! Thank you so much young man! I'll tell your father about your good deed, I will!"

The Trader leaned down and whispered to Sparrow, "You see young lad, after this I'm going to the Hero's Guild. That little green ball was part of my shipment, you see? I'm to deliver a package to the Guild-master from an old friend of his. An inventor friend…" The Trader stood up and took the orb from Sparrow and placed it carefully in the box with the others. They were all colors of the rainbow. Reds and blues, and even white and black! "I don't know what they do," the Trader continued, "But I do know that they are important and have something to do with pokemon."

The Trader stroked the Pidgeot tenderly and nodded to Sparrow. "Off ya go now. Go find some more good deeds to do." Sparrow nodded and was about to walk off when he saw some seeds on the ground. He picked them up gingerly and held them out to the Pidgeot. The pokemon tilted its head to the side for a bit before gently pecking them out of his hands. The Trader laughed and stated, "Well, well! You seem to have a natural talent with pokemon, my good lad! It took me months before she ever let me do that." The Trader rose and began walking up the trail to Sparrows house. As he walked Sparrow called out after him, "He's a she?" The Trader laughed again and nodded, "You can tell by her plumage. It's a lot shinier than a male Pidgeots." He continued up the hill and Sparrow turned back to the pokemon. She tittered at him a little and he attempted to titter back, but must've insulted her because she puffed up and turned away from him, indignantly. He shrugged and went up the hill, trying to find one more good deed.

That was when he heard a man and woman's laughter. He stopped and looked around the corner of the house curiously, and saw the angry lady's husband kissing another woman. He came out from around the corner and went up to him. Perhaps there was a reason why he was kissing another woman?

The man shoved the woman from his grasp and gawked at Sparrow. What was a kid doing back here? Just seeing him back here made him nervous.

"What? I was just…I'm…I've never even met this woman; who is she?"

When he saw in Sparrows eyes that he didn't believe him he crouched down and grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered to him, in case someone else heard them. "Listen sonny; keep your mouth shut about this, right? My wife's at home with our little one's and I'm supposed to be working. But a man should be entitled to do what he likes, don't you think?" The man looked in Sparrows eyes and saw that not even that would get him out of this. So he tried bribery. "Tell you what, if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece."

Sparrow thought about it for a bit and shook his head no. The man sighed and stated, "Just don't tell my wife. I can't let her find out about this."

Sparrow smiled and ran away, down the hill, straight for the angry lady. He wasn't dumb, and gossip traveled fast around here. He approached the lady and tugged on her sleeve to get her attention. "Did you find him?" Sparrow nodded and pointed her in the right direction. "Right! I'm gonna turn him into Mightyena food! Thank you for telling me." With that she ran up the hill towards the house. Sparrow followed close behind and watched from a safe enough distance.

"You filthy swine! I ought to chop them right off! Don't insult me anymore! Well if you think I'm going to cook and clean for you while you're out having a good time, you've got another thing coming!"

"I'm not doing anything, honest!"

"Who is she anyways? A scullery maid? I want a divorce!"

With that Sparrow left to find his father.

As he approached his dad, he smiled up at him, knowing now that he had done enough to get his sister chocolates. His dad patted him on the head and stated, "The Trader was here a minute ago. Said he had to leave and that you wanted to get chocolates for your sister. I think you deserved it so I got the chocolates and you can keep the 3 gold you earned." Sparrow leaped for joy and grabbed the chocolates and gold from his father, before hugging him tightly. He ran down the hill again, just in time to see the Trader leave, and waved enthusiastically. The Pidgeot sat on top of the wagon and sang as she saw Sparrow wave. He really needed to work on his bird speak but was a good kid after all.

Sparrow ran after them a ways and waved until they were out of sight. He then turned to the left and entered the field his sister was playing in with her Ralts. The Ralts was dressed up in doll clothes, but seemed to be enjoying itself. He sure hoped that he could get a pokemon soon.

"Hello little brother! I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is, like you did last year."

The Ralts tugged lightly on her sleeve and she picked it up, suddenly remembering the night before.

"I hope I didn't wake you last night. It was another of those dreams."

She rocked the Ralts gently and shuddered at the dark memories. "I was standing in this field when something happened but I don't remember what."

She shook her head and smiled at her brother teasingly, "Never mind that though. I'm still waiting for my present!"

Sparrow smiled and brought out the box of chocolates. Her face lit up and the Ralts cheered in its own language. She took the box in one hand and twirled with her Ralts.

"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates! It's just like my dream!"

She stopped spinning and she put down her Ralts. It took the chocolates and clung to her leg, peeking out from beneath her skirt. "Come on, let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!"

Sparrow nodded and ran toward the gate of the field, but as he reached it Theresa's Ralts quivered and so did she. She reached out a hand and cried out, "Wait! There's something wrong…" Sparrow stopped in his tracks and turned to her. It was never good when she said something was wrong. For one thing she was always right.

"BANDITS!" came the cry from one of his father's friends as he ran through the gate. He had almost reached Sparrow when an arrow caught him in the back. Sparrow felt like he was going to throw up as he saw a puddle of blood trickle out from underneath the mans body.

"It's really happening…They're here! You've got to hide!" She scooped up her Ralts and ran off through the woods, trying to get to the rest of her family before the bandits did. Sparrow on the other hand jumped the fence and crouched down, hiding behind it.

A man walked up to the body and kicked it in front of a young woman and stated casually, "Got one!" One of the other bandits approached and slashed the woman before she could scream for help. Sparrow turned away from the fence and quivered in horror. How could they take a life so casually? The rest of the bandits ran toward the village, yelling on top of they're lungs and shaking their weapons in the air. Their Grimers followed close behind spreading their ooze everywhere and filling the air with poison gas that the bandits seemed immune to.

Evil had finally arrived to Oakvale. Bandits wielded torches and steel slayed and burned everything in their way. Flames tinted a bloody red lit the night as the villagers and pokemon cried and begged for mercy, and soon bodies filled the streets with their stench.

Then the invaders reached the last house, where the boy and his family lived. It was them they had slaughtered so much to find. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior and had no pokemon, and thus was mortally wounded. The bandits ripped the house apart but could not find the boy. Through torture and threats his mother and sister remained silent and their furious attackers took them both.

From the nearby woods the boy watched as all he knew was taken away, his whole life was crushed to ashes.

He was alone…

* * *

><p>I do not own Pokemon or Fable. I simply liked the idea of putting them together. I will try to update every week or every other week, but as you can probably already tell, I'm lazy.<p> 


	2. New Home?

I do NOT own Fable or Pokemon, but dammit I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Sparrow peaked out from over the fence and peered around. Fire burned everything it could touch, and bodies littered the sides of the road. He inched out from behind the fence and shivered in the freezing wind. He walked slowly down the road and looked in horror at the blood and carnage left in the bandits wake. Screams still filled the air. Was that the shopkeeper or was that someone else? He couldn't tell, the body was too mutilated. How could they do this? How could they have such disregard for life? Was his own family ok?<p>

At this thought, he panicked and ran toward a shortcut he knew. Up the hill he went and already consumed by fear and rage, he ran across the burning bridge without hesitation. He ran and eventually he came upon his burning house.

And the body that lay in the grass of his front yard.

He paused, fear gripping his heart with icy fingers. His sorrow ripped away those fingers, leaving his heart raw. He ran to the body of his father and wept upon his chest. The man that gave him gold pieces when he was good, the man that bandaged his cuts and scrapes, the man that stood up for his family until the end, the man that loved him and his sister and his mother with all his heart, was dead.

A roar of bloodlust forced Sparrows head up as a rogue bandit ran towards him, waving his sword in the air. Sparrow was paralyzed with fear as the rogue approached. All he could think was how much it was going to hurt and how he was going to be joined with his family soon enough.

A crack of lightning struck the bandit in the back and the bandit staggered, quite literally "shocked." He fell and the man behind him approached, an Absol close to his heels.

"We must leave. It is not safe here."

Even in the darkness, the man's features glowed bright blue, the same markings accentuating the Absols hide. His clothes were that of a will user and his face was hardened with time. Sparrow stared at his rescuer and at the pokemon by his side. What were they doing here? The man continued in an almost sarcastic way, "They're all dead. You don't want to join them do you?" Sparrow shook his head no and the man held out his hand. "Then give me your hand."

Sparrow hesitated but slowly touched his hand to the man's. The man gripped his hand hard and the Absol howled as a blue light overtook them, teleporting them away.

As soon as they reappeared Sparrow emptied his stomach on the grass. The Absol tilted its nose upwards haughtily and stepped away from the sick human boy. Such disgusting creatures they were sometimes. The man simply hummed in disapproval and shook his head. "I thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that." He waited until the boy was done before reaching for him. "Come on."

Sparrow thrashed at him, angry at all that had happened. The man stepped back and sighed. "Save your energy boy," he scolded. "It's not me you want to fight." Sparrow looked at the ground in woe, but listened to the strange man. "You might not realize it, but I just saved your life," he continued. The Absol looked up at its master and nodded in agreement as he continued even further.

"There's nothing left for you in Oakvale. And if you'd stayed you'd be as dead as the rest of them."

Sparrow stared at the ground and shuddered at the thought. He was right and he knew it. The man began to walk away and the Absol followed beside him, its tail sticking straight up. "Come with me."

Sparrow watched him go for a moment and then ran to catch up with him. The man was his only ally at the moment and he needed to stick to him like glue. He walked on the other side of him and peered over at the Absol. It glanced at him for a moment and turned away haughtily. Sparrow shrugged and decided that it fit its master quite well in the personality department.

As the walked the man talked to him, opening up a little to the boy. After seeing the little exchange between the boy and Absol he began. "His name is Absinthe and mine is Maze, I'm head of the Guild of Hero's. I'm sure you've heard of it. You'll find nowhere safer in all of Albion." As they approached the rather large building with the seal carved onto its door, he continued, "Nor a better place to call your home."

The boy looked up at Maze in shock as the words processed. Home? Oakvale was his home, not this giant building that seemed to glare imposingly at him! Maze approached the door and began to open it and he talked, "And if it's vengeance you want, you'll need the training only we can offer. When we go inside, I'll introduce you to the Guildmaster. He'll be your guide from now on."

Sparrow followed close behind as they entered the Guild. Inside there were two flights of stairs that curved up to a platform and a map in between them. To the sides of the stairs were two alcoves with weird platforms. Behind the map was the rest of the room. The rest of the room split off into three after going down some stairs.

Maze headed straight for a bald man that was talking to an Alakazam. The bald man had a guild seal tattooed to his forehead and a broad white mustache. The Alakazam and Absol nodded to each other and listened to their partners.

"I have a new student for you. Put him in the dorm upstairs with the girl." Maze stated in a bored tone. Sparrow stepped up next to him as he spoke and the Guildmaster looked him over with disinterest.

"You don't look much like Hero material to me, especially since you don't already have a pokemon. But Maze knows what he's doing I suppose. Well follow me then."

Sparrow went with the Guildmaster hesitantly up the stairs but looked over his shoulder at Maze. Maze's back was turned though and he was already heading for the door. Absinthe looked up at him though and nodded. Yup, the boy was going to be fine here. It walked out with its tail up and strode next to Maze.

The boy turned back to the Guildmaster and ran to catch up with him. The Guildmaster showed to his room and Sparrow sat upon the bed. "You will be sharing this room with Whisper, one of our brightest young pupils." He turned to the empty bed that also occupied the room. "She's playing in the woods right now, but you'll meet her in the morning." As he approached the door, he continued, "For now you should get some sleep. Your training starts tomorrow. And don't worry about not having a pokemon. There are plenty in the woods and if you cannot get one to become your friend, we will provide you with one."

With that he left and Sparrow placed his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was so full of angst and it's going so slow but this was how it was like.<p>

I do so love nicknaming the pokemon. Absinthe seems like such a good name for the Absol.


	3. New Experiences

I do not own Fable or Pokemon. I'm using the Lost Chapters version btw.

* * *

><p>Dawn broke over the Heroes Guild like water, drenching the sides of the building with beautiful shades of pink and orange. As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, the residents of the Guild woke up and began their day. One soul amongst the populace did not wake up though, not until a girl his own age shook him awake.<p>

"It's time to wake up!"

Sparrow got up from his bed and sleepily rubbed his eyes, surprised by this strange wake-up call. He took in the sight of her and listened as she scrutinized him. She was taller than him, but then again, girls did mature faster than boys. Her skin was dark, but it really didn't matter to him. Her attitude was what mattered and by the sounds of it, she had a bold personality.

"You must be my new roommate. Hmmm… Shorter than I expected."

She smiled and introduced herself. "My names Whisper. I've been here for a month. Had the room all to myself till now too. But that's all right."

She placed a hand on her hips and scrutinized him further. "You know you talk in your sleep? Sounded like a bad nightmare."

She turned to her own bed and a Whismur peeked out from beneath the sheets. When Sparrow met its gaze it squeaked and disappeared into the covers. Whisper smiled and said, "That's Whimper. Scared of almost everything, but she's a sweet pokemon and powerful too. She tried to wake you up last night, but ended up knocking herself out." She giggled at the memory and turned back to him.

"Nightmares happen to a lot the first week. Some don't even last that long." She sighed and looked forlornly at the floor. She shook herself out of the funk and turned her head back to him. "You won't either if you don't get moving. The Guildmaster is waiting for us in the map room. You don't want to be late on your first day. Follow me!"

They walked down the steps to the map room only to find it empty. She scowled and turned back to Sparrow. "Looks like the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for you." She stated accusingly. "He's probably at the training grounds across the river. Let's go!"

Sparrow and Whisper ran through the pub part of the Guild and raced up the stairs and across the river. Sure enough in front of the melee training pen was the Guildmaster. Instead of a scarecrow in the pen though were three pokemon all playing the way they wished. The Guildmaster looked sheepishly at the boy and explained, "I remembered the way you looked when I told you you'd be training beside pokemon and decided to get you a few to choose from." He turned to the pen and pointed them out. Inside the pen were a Houndour, an Eevee, and a Growlithe. They stared curiously at the humans and nipped at each other, playfully. Sparrow looked up at the Guildmaster with sparkles in his eyes and he asked, "I get to keep one?" The Guildmaster nodded and opened the door for Sparrow.

Sparrow stepped in and let the three pokemon sniff him. The Houndour walked away haughtily and the Eevee rolled over. The Growlithe though licked his face and curled up in his lap. Sparrow picked up the Growlithe and cradled it as he left the pen. He scratched its stomach and whispered, "I'll call him Isamu."

The Guildmaster chuckled and placed a bracelet on the boy's wrist. On it were two small bars, one green and the other blue. An inscription wrote itself at the top saying "Isamu."

The boy looked at the Growlithe and then up at the Guildmaster. "The blue band is your Pokémon's will points. As it uses up will, the bar will shrink. Just give your pokemon a will potion and it will fill back up. The green bar is its health. Not only will it shrink, but it will change from green to yellow and than red. Health potions, food, and biscuits will fill up their health."

Sparrow nodded and watched as the Guildmaster gave him a second one. This one said Boy at the top instead. Sparrow rolled his eyes and placed Isamu on the ground. The Growlithe barked and sat next to Sparrows feet, wagging its tail.

As the apprentices took away the Eevee and Houndour, the Guildmaster explained the basics of melee and handed Sparrow a stick. The apprentices put up a scarecrow and Sparrow and Isamu stepped into the pen. Sparrow poked the scarecrow experimentally before taking a swing at the target. Isamu barked as he landed the hit and growled before jumping up and biting the arm of the scarecrow. Whisper laughed loudly and the Guildmaster chuckled. Sparrow struggled to pull Isamu off the arm, but after Sparrow ordered it down, it opened its jaws and they fell back. Whisper fell to the ground laughing and the Guildmaster let out a hearty laugh. Sparrow blushed and got back up as Isamu danced around him, barking happily.

Sparrow gripped the stick tightly in his hands and smashed it into the dummy, splintering it and leaving a green orb in its place. The Guildmaster nodded and stated, "There you go! Those orbs are experience orbs. They are the knowledge gained from killing a creature. In order to grow you must collect them. Go ahead."

Sparrow picked it up and watched as it was absorbed into him. It tingled slightly and felt cool. He turned to Isamu and stared. The Growlithe was glowing a soft green! The aura faded and the Guildmaster continued. "Whatever experience you earn, your pokemon earns. Simple as that. You did well today boy. Tomorrow we'l-,"

An alarm sounded and Sparrow remembered Oakvale. Would this new place be destroyed as well? The Guildmaster acknowledged the sound with alarm, "That's the Guild alarm! Sounds like there might be something loose in the woods..." He smiled and turned to Sparrow and continued, "This might be a good opportunity to test your spirit. I'll wait for you at the Guild woods entrance while you deal with the problem. Once you are done we can talk about starting your training."

Sparrow stared up at the Guildmaster. HE had to deal with the problem? Oh boy… Seeing as he had no choice, he started towards the woods and Isamu bounded after him, sticking close to his heels.

As Sparrow trudged through the woods, Isamu sniffed at almost everything and bounded around all the puddles, growling at the offending water. As they reached the top of the hill, they stopped and Sparrows jaw dropped. A group of Heracross swarmed the top of the hill and turned when they heard Sparrow approach. Their eyes glowed red and their wings hummed in agitation. Sparrow gripped his stick tightly and Isamu growled deeply. Isamu ran forward and they plunged into battle. Isamu bit one of their legs and Sparrow whacked the side of its head until it exploded into bug guts and experience orbs. The Heracross swarmed them and soon Isamu's jaws were covered in bug ooze and so was Sparrows stick. Isamu picked up the orbs they left behind with his teeth and Sparrow picked him up and left the woods with Isamu in his arms, their first battle behind them.

As they left the woods, Sparrow spotted the Guildmaster up ahead. He put down Isamu and ran toward the aging man, the adrenaline still pumping through his body. As he approached the Guildmaster stated, "Good work lad. Those beetles were a damn nuisance, and probably had some sort of disease. Here, I think you earned some pocket money for that. If you want more gold, I'm sure the servants could use your help with something. Or you can get an early night. Your choice."

Sparrow shook his head no, and the Guildmaster told him to come back when he was ready for bed. He didn't want to go to bed so soon. There was still so much to explore here! He ran around the guild helping everyone he could. That meant four red apples for the pie lady. He also beat the record for the apprentices. As he was walking around though, he noticed some stairs. Curious, and with Isamu bounding up the steps, he climbed them, but grabbed Isamu once he heard voices.

"The journeys length is of no consequence. The Oracle must be protected."

"How can you be so sure? We might need you here. Who knows what battles we might face." This voice was obviously Maze's. Sparrow could recognize that voice anywhere.

"The signs are too strong to ignore, and the Northern Wastes have been too long isolated from the Guild. There is much I may learn there."

"Well, I hope nobody thinks you're running away from a fight, trying to cheat death again. You know how people talk…"

"Talk is of no matter to me. May death close his eyes to you Maze." And with that the stranger disappeared in a swirl of blue light. Maze turned toward the door and spoke loudly, "What are you waiting for? Come in."

Sparrow stepped into the room, ashamed for spying on the two men. He walked up to Maze and Maze began to explain.

"That man was Scythe. He was a great Hero once, back when he had flesh on his bones and blood in his veins. He's just a shell now. What does he know of the choices we have to make, of what it takes to get things done?"

And with that he returned to his fireplace, the flames within it, casting strange shadows across his face. Sparrow inched his way back out the door and ran down the steps. He vowed never to go back up there. It was Maze's space and obviously off-limits. As he reached the last step, Isamu leaped from his arms and bounded by his heels once more.

As the boy rested his head on his pillow that night, with his faithful pokemon beside him, he left his childhood behind.


End file.
